


For a Fragile Moment

by Moons_Secret_Stash



Series: Hold Your Heart [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Childbirth, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foreshadowing to canon yall arent gonna like, M/M, Missing lover, Mpreg, Omega Jesse, Pregnancy, Some softness, baby acquisition, i blame discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_Secret_Stash/pseuds/Moons_Secret_Stash
Summary: "I want Kix. He was going to be here…. He was supposed to be here with me…" and that just shattered Rex's heart into a hundred pieces. He knew Jesse and Kix had planned to keep the birth of their child to themselves, a quiet affair away from prying eyes and unwelcome scents.With Kix having dissapeared, Rex is forced to take care of Jesse as he gives birth to his daughter. But the universe isn't kind, and Jesse will do whatever it takes to keep his daughter safe before he leaves for Mandalore.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives (Past), CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Hold Your Heart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017046
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	For a Fragile Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So this is on one hell of a roll. Fair warning, I know nothing about babies or pregnancy or anything.

Captain Rex had done many things during the war that weren't exactly in training. He'd learnt how to land when thrown by a jetii, how to comfort a shiny following the loss of their squad, the exact tone of voice to use when addressing politicians. But every now and then, he'd be thrown something nothing could prepare him for. Like that moment.

He'd been glad that as a Captain, he had his own private quarters. Otherwise, he had no idea how he would have been able to manage those past few hours. Equally, he was lucky that Venators had mostly soundproof walls.

Jesse writhed in his arms, letting out a cry and throwing his head back against Rex's chest. He struggled, kicking at the edge of the makeshift bed before slumping down into his Captain. Rex shushed him quietly, cooing and gently rubbing at his shoulders.

"I want Kix." Jesse sobbed, struggling to catch his breath. He sighed and planted a small kiss on his vod's bald head.

"I know Jesse, I know." He mumbled, adjusting his grip a little so he could offer the bottle of water to the Omega.

But Jesse wasn't there. One minute, he had been with them. But the next, Kix was gone. They'd searched everywhere for him, used all the men at their disposal. But Kix was gone and nobody knew how or why. The question of desertion had been raised, but that couldn't have been the reason.

For Kix was Jesse's Alpha, and also his husband. They'd exchanged vows during shore leave on Coruscant. And, more importantly, him and Jesse had created a child. Whatever had taken Kix, it had taken him away from his heavily pregnant love. And merely a week later, Jesse had collapsed in Rex's office crying for help.

"I want Kix. He was going to be here…. He was supposed to be here with me…" and that just shattered Rex's heart into a hundred pieces. He knew Jesse and Kix had planned to keep the birth of their child to themselves, a quiet affair away from prying eyes and unwelcome scents. It was why he had gone to Rex, a Beta with an unassuming scent but with the strength to chase away anyone dangerous.

"I know Jess, and I'm so sorry." Rex whispered and rocked his brother back and forth a little. 

He wished that Kix was there as well. He wasn't a medic, and Jesse had refused to allow Rex to find one for him. So much could go wrong, but he didn't want to upset his vod, especially not during one of the most vulnerable moments of his life. And so he had decided to listen. He had gathered as much bedding as he could on the floor of his small quarters, and had put together a box of water bottles and some food before returning. But that had been so many hours ago.

Jesse let out a piercing cry and tensed in Rex's arms again, his hands scrabbling to grab onto his brother as he pushed again. And all Rex could do was hold him and whisper soothingly in his ear as Jesse screamed and sobbed.

"You're doing so well vod. You're almost done, I swear you're almost done Jesse." He mumbled quietly into his ear, peering over his shoulder to try and get an idea of how Jesse was doing, silently wishing that he had consented to calling a medic once more. 

“Shhh, I can see her little head. See? You’re doing amazing.” Rex added, brushing his hands down Jesse’s biceps in an attempt to ground him as he gasped for breath.

Having said that, he knew very little about how childbirth worked. All he knew was whatever occasionally popped up on the holodramas he pretended he didn’t watch. And it wasn’t a problem he had encountered for himself, he was very careful with his love life. But if there was one thing he knew by that moment, it was that labour lasted for hours. They had already been curled on Rex’s floor for over a day, if not longer. He wasn’t sure how much longer they could last before Jesse was completely exhausted, or before the General needed Rex to solve some kind of ridiculous problem.

But Jesse continued to try his hardest to push, crying and screaming with a hoarse throat. And Rex comforted it through it all, or at least tried his best to. He could feel his brother weakening, limp over his bare chest as he rapidly began to run low on energy, or the will to keep going. No doubt if Kix was there, he would know what to do. But he was gone, and it was down to Rex to try his best.

“Come on Jesse, only one or two more tries ok?” He sighed, gently wiping up the thin layer of sweat that covered his vod’ika’s body with an old cleaning rag. Jesse whined loudly, pressing his face up to Rex to try and catch his scent to comfort himself as he pushed again. And moments later, a high pitched cry filled the tiny room.

“Rex? Is that….” Jesse mumbled, suppressing another whine as he was gently lowered against the pillows so that Rex could move. He was too tired to finish that sentence, gasping for breath, but Rex knew what he meant.

Ever so gently, he carefully lifted the baby in his hands and wiped at the blood with his cloth. He chuckled a little, tears pricking at his eyes as he held her. She was so much smaller than Rex could ever have imagined, with tiny amber eyes that he just about caught a glimpse of. Already, she had tiny dark curls on her head.

“She’s beautiful vod.” He smiled, before he crouched beside Jesse, and carefully placed her in his waiting arms.

“She’s…. She’s so small.” Jesse mumbled, running shaky fingers over her head and rocking her ever so slightly in an attempt to calm her. As distressed as he had been throughout the past few hours, it all seemed to have melted away at the first sight of his infant daughter. 

“That she is. Did you have a name in mind?” Rex nodded, hoping that Jesse said yes. He knew Fives had discussed names with both of his partners, he’d kept a small list of the ones Echo had suggested tucked in his pocket ever since the Citadel. It seemed like something that was done by most parents, and he didn’t want Jesse to have to make this decision alone.

“Yes.. we settled on one for her.” Jesse nodded, and Rex let out a sigh of relief.

“Her name is Estella.”

* * *

“Rex, I thought your mission to Mandalore was urgent.” Echo frowned, looking over his brother. He looked absolutely exhausted, having been busy reorganising the 501st as it had been split in two. He could just about see Jesse standing beside the door, tensely keeping watch, though Echo couldn’t think of any reason why he would have to.

“It is.” Rex sighed and adjusted his grip on the metal box he was holding so closely to his chest.

“But I..Jesse.. We have a really important favour to ask of you.” He said quietly, looking over his shoulder cautiously before slowly opening the box. 

And inside the box was a baby, all wrapped up in what looked to be an old shirt and nestled on a folded blanket. It seemed to be sleeping, a tiny thing that couldn’t be more than a week or two old. His heart clenched, memories of what could have been floating into his mind. His baby could have looked like that. He shook his head hurriedly.

“Rex, why are you giving me a baby?” He managed to ask, his instincts shouting for him to cradle the baby and never let go.

“Mandalore, we’re hunting Maul. This could be our most dangerous mission yet, she’s safer with you. Just until we return.” Rex explained, offering the box to Echo. He reached out, before backing up a little.

“Who’s is she?” Echo had to know. Rex looked so guilty, glancing back at the door every few moments. It was clearly someone close.

“Jesse and Kix’s.” Rex replied quietly, his voice barely above a murmur. Echo nodded in understanding and took the box, peering down at the baby girl.

“He didn’t think he’d be able to let go.” He added. It was easy to see why, she was so small. And even before he’d been taken from Torrent, he’d known Jesse and Kix had wanted a child of their own.

“I’ll look after her, just until it’s safe for her to return.” Echo promised, and he meant it. He would do anything in his power to ensure the safety of his brother’s daughter. And it wasn’t as if he would have to watch over her for long, the siege would likely be short, and the war already seemed to be nearing a close.

“Goodbye Estella.” Whispered Rex, gently kissing her on the forehead before stepping back and walking back down the ramp.

As Echo carried Estella inside, he turned and saw Rex tightly hugging Jesse, comforting him. She looked far too young for them to have been separated. But it would be alright, soon she could return to her family, and Jesse would be able to raise his little girl.


End file.
